1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device that absorbs an impact force occurred between a steering wheel and a driver in a second collision.
2. Description of Related Art
If a vehicle frontally collides, a driver may collide with a steering wheel by interaction of inertia at the collision (second collision). Therefore, the following steering device has been proposed. If a load equal to or more than a predetermined load interacts with a steering column by the second collision, the steering device moves the steering wheel to the frontward of the vehicle to absorb an impact force occurred between the driver and the steering wheel (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-193812 (JP 9-193812 A)).
Such steering device, as illustrated in FIG. 10, includes a steering column 201 that rotatably supports a steering wheel, a support plate portion 202 that supports the steering column 201, and a support bracket 203 as a vehicle body side bracket supported by the vehicle body. The steering device further includes an impact absorption member 204 formed with a metal wire rod.
This impact absorption member 204 includes an elastic supporting portion 205 and an impact absorption portion 206, which are integrally configured. Such impact absorption member 204 is supported by a support bracket 203 and elastically supports the support plate portion 202 by the elastic supporting portion 205. The impact absorption portion 206 includes an approximately U-shaped engaged portion 208 engaged a tilt shaft 207, which is mounted to the support bracket 203. If a second collision occurs, the impact absorption portion 206 deforms so as to change the position of the engaged portion 208. Consequently, the steering column 201 moves in a direction away from the driver while impact force in accordance with the second collision is absorbed by the impact absorption portion 206 and the tilt shaft 207.